Feminine hygiene articles can include absorbent articles, such as, e.g. sanitary napkins, liners, tampons, interlabial products, and incontinence articles, as well as other articles such as, e.g. wipes or powder. These articles are often carried and/or stored by a user in her purse, bag, pocket, or the like. Generally, feminine hygiene articles can be individually wrapped to facilitate ease of carrying and storage. These wrappers tend to degrade, rip, and/or break over time when carried in a purse or bag, however, after which the feminine hygiene article may need to be discarded.
A user may wish to carry multiple feminine hygiene articles in her purse or bag, such as, e.g., an amount sufficient for a day or for several days, such as, e.g., over the course of a menstrual period. In order to accomplish this goal, a user may transfer the desired number of individually wrapped feminine hygiene articles from the retail package into her purse or bag. These articles may become dispersed throughout her purse or bag such that they are difficult to find. In addition, such articles may be easily recognized as feminine hygiene articles, which can be undesirable to a user. As such, some users can carry feminine hygiene articles in discreet cases or pouches that can be reused. These reusable pouches, however, need to be refilled and may become worn or stained after extended use. Alternatively, some users may carry or store multiple feminine hygiene articles in the original retail packaging, which may be too large to facilitate ease of carrying and storage. Trial size retail packages can be purchased, although typically at a premium price, and multiple trial size packages must be purchased and handled to provide sufficient numbers of products for a typical menstrual cycle.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a package for feminine hygiene articles that can provide improved ease of carrying and storage.